


Hey, Listen!

by DraconisWinters



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hey, Sad, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Twilight could notice it every once in a while. The soft flinch of their leader as one of the others would call out in battle. The hidden sorrow in his gaze as they shout across camp."Hey!"





	Hey, Listen!

Twilight could notice it every once in a while. The soft flinch of their leader as one of the others would call out in battle. The hidden sorrow in his gaze as they shout across camp.

“Hey!”

It wasn’t often that their stoic leader ever broke character, but when he did Twilight would see for a brief second the broken man, the lost child, that lay underneath his hostile exterior.

“Watch out!”

The slight falter of a sword swing as he quickly glanced around for something Twilight could not see, could not understand. His eyes would light up with hope, before darkening once more and the battle would resume as though nothing ever happened.

“Hey, listen!”

One of the others would call, in attempt to get the elder’s attention. He jolt away from whatever he was doing, eyes shooting everywhere trying to place where the voice came from, only to look over to his companions putting up a mask of indifference.

“Look!”

Wind would exclaim excitedly pointing at a seagull soaring overhead. Unlike the others, who would look at the bird with Joy or contentment, his expression would darken with unsettled sorrow.

“Hey!”

Yet only Twilight noticed. Although he was curious, he did not wish to intrude on the other’s life. Everyone here has their own individual demons and Twilight himself is no exception. But…

“Hey!”

The hero could not help but wonder. What could rattle their seemingly fearless leader this much? What could make him pause mid-battle? What could have happened to give him that look?

“Hey, Listen!”

He would never know.


End file.
